


All Over Again

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 243: Hide. Set during and post-‘Flesh and Stone’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 243: Hide. Set during and post-‘Flesh and Stone’.

He’s gone down this road before, where a companion has breached the walls he always keeps around his hearts. Amy’s so young. She’s both innocent and incredibly worldly at the same time. She just reminds him so much of _her_ in some ways.

That’s why he has to ignore these feelings. Why he has to hide them so deeply that Amy can never suspect.

Then she kisses him. It takes everything he’s got to push her away, and towards another man. In the long run, though, he knows it’s for the best.

He can’t let himself fall in love again.


End file.
